


Semi-Sweet

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, everyone is happy, no one dies I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: Semi had never liked the rain, especially when it came with wind strong enough to tear his umbrella out of his hands. Therefore, when Semi ducked into a small bakery to take cover from the storm, he really wasn’t expecting anything good to happen, despite the cheerful ringing of the bell overhead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).



> For my friend novocaine_sea's birthday, I've written Semi happy for once.

Semi had never liked the rain, especially when it came with wind strong enough to tear his umbrella out of his hands. Therefore, when Semi ducked into a small bakery to take cover from the storm, he really wasn’t expecting anything good to happen, despite the cheerful ringing of the bell overhead. He was shivering so much he couldn’t get his phone out of his pocket, even though he really needed to call his boss to say he couldn’t make it to work, and his blond hair was plastered to his scalp, the blue tips sticking to his cheeks. 

“Good morning, and welcome to the White Raven Bakery,” a cheerful voice greeted him. Semi turned in the direction of said voice, a bitter retort about how this was obviously  _ not _ a good morning dying on his lips as he caught sight of the only other person in the bakery, an unfairly pretty silver-haired young man behind the counter. 

“Oh. Uh.” Semi was at a loss for words. 

“Come on in. You’re absolutely drenched; I’ll fetch some towels from the back,” the man announced before disappearing through the doorway behind him, which presumably led to the kitchen. Semi hesitated, the warmth of the bakery calming his shivering. “I’m Sugawara, by the way,” he added as he returned a moment later with towels in hand. Noticing that Semi hadn’t moved from the doorway, Sugawara frowned and stomped over to him. Before Semi could reply, Sugawara had draped one towel over Semi’s head, another over his shoulders, and shoved the rest - how many towels had he brought?! - into Semi’s hands. “Come on. Sit. Dry off. Warm up,” Sugawara ordered, pushing Semi toward one of the tables against the wall. Semi went where he was directed, falling into one of the chairs when Sugawara nearly kicked his legs out from under him to get him to sit. Semi yelped indignantly in protest, then again when Sugawara seized the towel he’d dropped over Semi’s head and started drying his hair. 

“What are you-”

“Well, you didn’t look like you were going to do it yourself, and I won’t have you catching a cold right here in my bakery,” Sugawara announced. Semi frowned and ducked away from Sugawara’s ministrations. 

“You don’t even know me,” Semi protested. 

“Doesn’t mean you won’t catch a cold if I leave you standing in my doorway looking all lost like that,” Sugawara replied briskly. He paused, eyeing the confused and still-drenched man who was staring up at him. “I have some spare clothes in the back,” Sugawara mused. “I think they might be a little small, but it would be better than sitting in the wet ones you’re wearing.”

Before Semi knew it, he had been whisked through the kitchen and into a room behind it, where Sugawara left him with a change of clothes and strict instructions to change. 

Semi had barely gotten the dry outfit on before Sugawara was back, snatching Semi’s wet clothes and announcing he was going to hang them up to dry on a rack he seemed to pull out of nowhere. Semi was about to question the sudden appearance of said drying rack when his phone, which he had left on the floor while he changed, suddenly rang. Semi jumped, then scrambled to pick up and answer his phone. 

_ “Semisemi, the boss is mad cause you’re late,” _ a familiar voice sang in his ear. Semi groaned, recognizing the voice of his best friend, Tendou, who doubled occasionally as the bane of Semi’s existence. 

“Can you tell him I’m not coming in today? My umbrella got blown away and I got soaked and-”

_ “Sure, sure, but you owe me,” _ Tendou announced.  _ “You have to watch that new anime with me.” _

“Not the cheerleader one,” Semi pleaded. 

_ “Oh, yes. The cheerleader one,” _ Tendou cackled.  _ “Tonight. My place. Don’t make me come find you.” _

“I hate you,” Semi informed him, hanging up without warning. 

“Everything all right?” Sugawara asked, tilting his head. Semi sighed and nodded. 

“Yeah. That was my headache of a best friend, calling to remind me I’m late to work,” Semi explained. “He said he’d let our boss know I won’t be in today. Washijou will definitely make sure I make up the work tomorrow, though.” Sugawara laughed, and Semi’s attention was suddenly completely focused on him because  _ oh that was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard _ . 

“My employee is late, too,” Sugawara told him. “And let me tell you, he won’t be getting away with this.” Semi gulped and took a step back; suddenly the lovely baker seemed downright lethal as he smriked. “I’m going to make him bake chocolate cakes until he begs for forgiveness.” 

“I’m guessing he doesn’t like chocolate?” Semi asked, deciding that even the scary gleam in Sugawara’s eyes looked good on him. 

“He hates it. Probably because chocolate is bad for cats,” Sugawara replied cheerfully. Semi tilted his head, confused, but Sugawara just headed back toward the front of the bakery, so Semi trailed after him. The bell over the door chimed just as they walked out of the kitchen, and a tall man with the absolute worst bedhead Semi had ever seen came into the bakery. 

“Suga, why did you text me pictures of chocolate cake? You know I don’t like-” The newcomer’s complaint was cut off abruptly as he slipped in the puddle that lingered where Semi had stood, dripping water onto the floor before Sugawara had ushered him farther inside. The man with the horrible bedhead went down with a yelp. 

“Serves you right for being late!” Sugawara called, hands on his hips as he grinned triumphantly at the newcomer’s misfortune. “This is Kuroo, my tardy employee,” he added, glancing at Semi. Kuroo lifted his head and huffed. 

“Wait, you let some stranger behind the counter?! I work here, and it took me a week to be allowed behind the - wait is he wearing your spare clothes? Suga, you didn’t tell me you got a boyfriend!” Kuroo complained. Semi expected Sugawara to object, but instead the baker - who was shorter than Semi expected, since Sugawara’s smile and presence made him seem larger somehow - slid his arms around Semi’s waist and rested his cheek on Semi’s shoulder. 

“I don’t have to give you updates on my love life, Kuroo,” Sugawara  _ purred _ . Semi’s heart stopped. He could feel his face heating up, and he had a feeling he looked absolutely mortified, if Kuroo’s startled cackle was anything to go by. 

“Suga! You can’t just molest people in public like that!” Kuroo snickered. There was a pause, and then Sugawara released Semi and stepped back. 

“I’m sorry! I hope I didn’t offend you or anything,” Sugawara said hastily, staring up at Semi, worry wrinkling his forehead slightly. Semi gulped. 

“Uh, no. Not offended. Not offended  _ at all _ ,” Semi assured him, trying to ignore the flush he could feel darkening his cheeks. It was absolutely not fair for Sugawara to be looking up at him like that. 

“Suga,” Kuroo whispered. “Suga keep him.” 

“Kuroo,” Suga whispered back in the exact same tone. “Kuroo, you’re going to be making chocolate cakes  _ all day today _ . And you’ll be making fudge tomorrow if you don’t get up off the floor  _ right now _ and start working.” Kuroo scrambled to his feet and nearly slipped again. Suga grinned and watched as Kuroo made his way behind the counter and into the back, grumbling under his breath about tyrannical bosses. Once Kuroo had disappeared, Semi turned to Suga and found the baker watching him thoughtfully. “You know, if you keep blushing like that, I might have to take Kuroo’s advice and keep you,” Suga teased. Semi felt his eyes widen and his blush return. 

“Maybe I’d be the one keeping you,” Semi blurted out without thinking. Suga blinked, then smirked and stepped closer. Semi stepped back. Suga followed him. Semi’s back hit the wall beside the doorway leading into the kitchen. Suga grinned up at him. 

“Don’t you think you should start with getting my number? And maybe telling me your name?” Sugawara teased.

“Eita,” Semi answered breathlessly. “Semi Eita.” 

“Nice to meet you, Semi Eita,” Sugawara hummed. Semi decided he really,  _ really _ liked the way Suga said his name. 

“Hey, I know I said to keep him, but if you start, like, fucking on the counter or something I’m going to have to object,” Kuroo announced as he emerged from the kitchen, tying an apron around his waist. Semi wondered if he could maybe melt into the wall and disappear. 

“Go make those cakes,” Sugawara ordered. Kuroo sighed and went back into the kitchen. Suga stepped back and turned to the counter. “Did you get breakfast this morning, Semi?” Sugawara asked. Semi blinked at the abrupt change in atmosphere as the coy, flirtatious attitude dropped away, leaving behind the brisk but caring version of Sugawara that had covered him in towels when he’d first entered the bakery. 

“Uh, I did, but it was a while ago. Why?” Instead of answering, Suga pulled a muffin from the display and handed it to Semi. 

“Eat. You’re going to be here at least until the rain lets up, right?” Sugawara pointed out. Semi glanced at the door and sighed at the rain still pouring outside, then down at the muffin in his hands. 

“How much…?”

“On the house,” Suga assured him. “I couldn’t possibly leave a pretty guy like you to go hungry.” Semi felt his blush returning and quickly turned his attention to the food at hand.

* * *

“So you're telling me you spent the whole day hanging out with a hot baker and you didn’t even get a kiss?” Tendou summarized, staring at Semi, completely ignoring the anime playing on the TV for once. Semi frowned at him. 

“I just met the guy. Of course I didn’t kiss him,” Semi snapped, crossing his arms. 

“You got his number, though, right?” Tendou prodded. Semi didn’t answer. “No, no,  _ no _ , Semisemi, please don’t tell me you didn’t ask for his number. Please,  _ please _ tell me you didn’t make the same mistake you did with Sakusa. You took too long and Wakatoshi asked him out instead. You know how long it takes Wakatoshi to decide anything with emotions even  _ possibly _ involved?” 

“Yes, I do,” Semi sighed. “Are you done now?”

“Did you get the baker’s number?”

“Yes, I did. And we’re going to the movies this weekend,” Semi replied grudgingly. Tendou beamed and tackled him. Semi went down with a yelp. 

“Then yes, I’m done,” Tendou informed him, sitting on Semi’s stomach. Semi wheezed and shoved at Tendou, trying to push him off. 

“You’re suffocating me…” Semi gasped. “Get off, you ass.” Tendou smirked, and Semi knew he had made a mistake. 

“Look at you, Semisemi, all grown up and talking about asses when you can’t even-”

“I’m going to strangle you in your sleep,” Semi hissed. “And break your anime DVDs.” Tendou stayed where he was for a moment. 

“You’re heartless,” he sniffed, rolling off of Semi and and flopping onto the floor beside him. “And you’ve missed the best part because we were talking instead of watching. We’ll have to start from the beginning!”

“Of the episode?” Semi shrugged. 

“No. The season,” Tendou answered, grinning widely. Semi groaned.

* * *

Semi ducked into the White Raven Bakery with one last glare at the sky, where heavy stormclouds hung low, threatening rain. 

“Hey, Semisemi, aren’t you a little early?” Kuroo greeted him. 

“Call me that one more time and I’ll tell Koushi you’ve suddenly decided you  _ love _ making  _ anything chocolate _ ,” Semi threatened. 

“You can’t take a joke,” Kuroo complained, rolling his eyes. 

“You make me regret not killing Satori before you met him,” Semi replied. “Now, take me to your leader.”

“That is a terrible joke, and I bet Tendou told you to use it,” Kuroo accused. 

“He might have paid me to say it,” Semi admitted with a shrug. 

“Did he actually pay you this time?” Suga asked, emerging from the back and patting Kuroo cheerfully on the shoulder. Kuroo nearly doubled over from the force of the gesture.

“We have an understanding. And I stole his unread manga to make sure he completes his end of the deal,” Semi answered.  

“Ooh, I like a man who knows how to get what he wants,” Sugawara hummed as he put his elbows on top of the display case, eyeing Semi up and down appreciatively, who had to fight back a blush despite a year to the day of seeing Sugawara flirt. Despite the heat he was battling in his cheeks, Semi had gotten a little more used to Suga’s advances and was fully capable of replying. 

“What if what I want is you?” Semi countered, leaning against the display case and bringing one hand up to tilt Suga’s head upwards, intending to give his boyfriend a slow, lingering kiss, but he ended up laughing and brushing his lips sweetly over Suga’s instead. Sugawara huffed in exasperation and gripped Semi’s shirt, pulling him back for a deeper, more satisfying kiss. 

“You know, I could close up early and leave you two in peace,” Kuroo suggested dryly. “As long as you promise to disinfect  _ literally everything here _ .” Suga released Semi and snickered, then turned to eye the tables against the wall speculatively. 

“Kuroo, don’t even  _ suggest _ \- Koushi, no, we are  _ not _ having sex in the bakery!” Semi snapped. Suga fixed a wide-eyed, innocent stare on him, but Semi shook his head. “No. I know that look, and the answer is  _ no _ .” 

“But it’s our anniversary,” Sugawara pouted. 

“Which is why Satori’s payment for me telling that terrible joke is he agreed to make sure Kuroo is up in time to open the bakery for you tomorrow,” Semi replied. 

“How exactly does he plan to do that?” Kuroo broke in. Semi tilted his head and stared flatly at Kuroo as he answered. 

“He said to mention something about not having finished watching some show about-”

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo interrupted hastily. “I’ll open up tomorrow. You two enjoy yourselves, and don’t worry about the bakery.” Sugawara raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two of them, then apparently decided not to ask. 

“Well, in that case, I’ll take you up on that offer to close up. See you tomorrow afternoon, Kuroo!” Sugawara decided, suddenly launching himself over the top of the display case. Kuroo yelped at the sudden movement - which brought Suga’s feet far too close to Kuroo’s body for his liking as Suga swung his legs over - and nearly fell over in his scramble to not get kicked. Suga lost his balance when Kuroo’s cry distracted him. Semi had half expected this, though - it wasn’t the first time Suga had pulled that particular stunt - and was already moving forward as Suga slid off the display case. Sugawara would have ended up in a disgruntled heap on the floor, the way he had the first few times he tried to go over the display instead of around, but Semi caught him and set him carefully on his feet. Suga beamed and threw his arms around Semi’s neck. “My hero!” he exclaimed, pressing against Semi’s chest and blinking innocently up at him. “However could I  _ possibly _ thank you?” 

“By disinfecting the entire bakery when you’re done,” Kuroo muttered. Semi ignored him and half carried, half dragged the dramatically swooning Sugawara out of the bakery. The bell over the door chimed cheerfully at them as they left, and Semi couldn’t help but smile at the sound. His smile only grew as Suga found his footing and walked alongside him instead of having to be pulled along, then slung his arm around Semi’s waist. Semi put his own arm around Suga’s shoulders and leaned over to kiss the top of his head to hide just how widely he was grinning. 

Semi’s joy didn’t even diminish when the clouds overhead made good on their earlier threat and opened up, letting what would have been a miserable drizzle a year ago fall. Now, though, Semi knew that sometimes good things - amazing things - happened when it was raining, and with Sugawara by his side, he almost didn’t mind getting wet. Besides, if he got cold enough to start shivering, there was plenty of time for him and Suga to warm each other up before their dinner reservations. 


End file.
